Michael Armstrong's story
My sister and father the killer. My name is Michael Armstrong, I am now 45. My father, Derek, was the entitled one, when I was eight years old, he almost snatched baby Maria out of her mom’s arms. My sister Josephine, my father spoiled the shit out of her, We sometimes came over to the Tachimi-Kimmings residence. Dad kept giving me Maria’s things, such as her Starscream figure, her kid-sized headphones, her Game Boy, Her Famicom that I didn’t know how to use, even the Tarot cards her family keeps. I told him that I did not want any of the stuff that belonged to someone else. I would rather work for things to get what I want and need, the honest way, by getting an after-school job. When I graduate from high school, I want to go to college. Josephine would throw a temper tantrum and peed her pants if she wanted something in the house, Derek demanded Martin give her the family locket. Martin refused. In the locket was a photo of a Confederate soldier, Maria explained to me this locket means very much to her family. She told me that she so desperate to leave the docks and move to Japan to get away from this neighborhood. The school Maria and Josephine went to was basically a school for the wealthy, all their parents had well-paid jobs, including my own, Martin, Maria’s father worked for marketing for Mattel, he makes $88,351, but Matsuko, Maria’s grandmother was a headmistress at an international private school was paid up to $226,923 a year, This money was passed down to her daughter and her family so they could live a good life. Dad even tried giving me Satsuki‘s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga despite it all being in Japanese because Satsuki “was stupid”. I returned them to her at the end of the day. I told her I can’t even read Japanese. Josephine would throw tantrums for everything, like if Maria was watching Transformers, if she was reading her mother’s JoJo comics and she demanded that Maria give them to her, Abby likes to keep to herself, she was four years younger than me, She preferred music and disco, Josephine wanted everything and thought everything and the world revolved around her. She was throw the mother of all tantrums if she wanted to watch TV if me and Abby are watching TV, Abby liked those teen shows and I liked WWE, Mom was more stricter on her than Dad was. Despite the bickering and the fact Dad tried to abduct Maria, Mom made it clear she was fine with three kids and said Maria belongs to Satsuki and often got pissed when he lied. Why would Dad want to abduct Maria, you may ask? Maria’s family often used tarot cards, Maria was sworn in as The World, the 21st card of the Major Arcana, Tarot cards were considered devil-worshipping by the church, He believed Martin and Satsuki were inexperienced due to their age when Maria was born and her coconut allergy. As a result of the coconut allergy, No shampoo with coconuts or anything with coconuts were allowed, Anyone who broke this rule had to go home and use a different shampoo or place sweets in the bin. Unfortunately, Josephine’s favourite shampoo was coconut and aloe vera, and she threw a massive temper tantrum when she was told that she was not allowed to bring her coconut sweets or use coconut shampoo prior to visiting the Tachimi-Kimmings household, Even the smell of coconuts can send Maria to the hospital. I felt kind of bad for her, She was polite and she told me what Dragon Ball was about. Sleepovers were especially shit, Josephine would throw tantrums if My Little Pony or anything she liked wasn’t on or if one of her relatives were watching TV. GOD, I hated her, She was such a spoiled brat, Even Mikey, Maria’s grandfather scolded Dad about Josephine being too spoiled. The reason Maria was well-behaved because she knew better not to piss off her family members. Maria was like a rich Charlie Bucket, She cared more about her friends and family than herself, it doesn’t matter if she was bummed out or something bad happens, she’s worried about her family. Both of our families were wealthy, Thanks to Mikey’s US Army pension and Matsuko’s headmistress job. Maria never really asked for alot. She got on with me better, calling me “the big brother I don’t have”. Birthdays and Christmases, and not to mention Kwaanza, we had a black version of Veruca Salt in the family. Did Dad even see me as a real angel, a good Christian son? Does he even notice my good grades? No, i think not. Dad beat the living crap out of Mom each night with a belt. Dad had did similar things to families across two decades and the Tachimi-Kimmings was his 13th victims, with Maria dying, harassment, bullying, manipulation and many other things. From 1984-1989, Dad was a neighbor from hell, We lived across the Tachimi-Kimmings and he would play the Addams Family theme and the anti-Japanese song “You’re a Sap, Mr. Jap” on repeat until 2am, Needless to say, he pissed off everyone who lived in a 4 metre radius. When we drove past their house, Dad would play gospel music at full volume and drive slowly. Years after Maria's death and Josephine was put away for her murder, I am a college graduate and I am married with two beautiful kids. Josephine gave birth to a child of her own in the prison hospital, and guess what? They took the baby away from her and the court gave me custody of her child. Ichiro committed suicide aged 88 while Mikey died from cancer aged 88. Ichiro never recovered from the horrifying ordeal. Her parents were only childless for a few days when they were killed in a robbery. Matsuko was run over by a speeding driver and died aged 87, Sally mistook cleaning mixture for chocolate mixture, she died a slow and painful death. Satsuki, Maria’s mother had it hard. Like her in laws, she had a tarot card affinity, Introduced to them by the Kimmings. Satsuki’s favorite Shonen Jump title was JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, The manga focused on a family fighting the supernatural, starting with a human turned into vampire adoptive brother and focused in more members of the family. The adoptive vampire brother was meant to be terrifying, but Satsuki found him cute instead. The adoptive vampire brother had a kid in Part 5 and he looks an awful lot like him, I think Satsuki would find him adorable. I wonder if she’s into ”bishonen” characters? I witnessed my father snatching the manga out of her arms. Back then, JJBA was Japanese-only, It was only in the Japanese language. But now they have an anime adaptation after several decades since it’s release, The animation is wonderful.